The Hills With Eyes
Unknown Author. My name is Pete, and I used to live in the country side of a small town, the country side had a lot of forest, and hills. I lived in a cabin just outside of the small town, the route to the town was between two large hills, one of them was an abandoned mine shaft the other was just a regular hill. When I went to pickup Groceries each Tuesday I had to take the route to the small town, but I always had the feeling something was watching me when I went through that route. I can't explain it, but I always felt I was being watched, and one night my suspicions were true. It was a regular Tuesday in August when I was running low on Bread, so I went through the route to the small town when I went back through the route to get back to the cabin things started getting weird. I could hear bushes moving like something was hiding behind them, and some noises came from the abandoned mineshaft. Then, I could hear foot steps coming from behind me as I was walking back to the cabin, I stopped walking. But I could hear the footsteps still coming from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw... something standing there, watching me! I froze in fear not knowing what to do next, the thing standing there had no fingers, only two sharp bones sticking out from the arms, and its face had big bulging eyes and its mouth only had 2 teeth! It had a pale body so skinny you could see the stomach and the ribs coming out of it. It took a step forward scanning me. then I took a step back tripping on a tree root! it came over towards me and stabbed me in the leg, I was screaming in pain and agony as it ripped through the bone! Then I heard two men walking from the route of the town towards me, I heard two shots fired from two hunting rifles, then I heard a loud whale almost like a bear. Then I blacked out. The next day I was laying on a hospital bed with my left leg missing! I heard the door to the room open and a nurse coming in, She bent over and said, "Well, looks like you lost your left leg, Your going to be walking on crunches for a few weeks and were going to replace the severed leg with a robotic one." I replied, "How did I.. get here?" She said, "Well from the looks of it, two people on a hunting trip saw something tearing parts of your left leg off and they both shot it, it ran away then they called 911, its a good thing too since you were bleeding to death." That was it, the nurse walked out and I went to sleep, now... well I sold the cabin to a Man and his daughter, and for now I am walking with cruches until the doctors can replace my left leg with a robotic one. Category:CreepyPasta Article